After Jiraya's Dead
by hadaika kazama
Summary: Kehilangan sang pendukung di dalam hidup kita sungguh berat bahkan nyaris tidak bisa diterima. Di sinilah Sakura, ia harus mati-matian mengembalikan semangat pemuda itu. \\ Gak bisa bikin summary\\ Narusaku only


Summary:

"Ero-sennin..."/ "Aku benci melihatmu sedih begitu BAKA!"

Kehilangan sosok seseorang yang sangat berharga bagi kita memang sangat menyedihkan. Apalagi orang itu telah mendukungmu selama ini. Disinilah ia, Sakura. Harus berusaha keras mengembalikan semangat pemuda itu yang sudah redup.

"Baiklah, akan kucoba segala cara!"

My first fanfiction.

Dont like don't read

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Naruto sampai kapanpun milik MK.

Author: Hadaika Kazama

Pairing always Narusaku only~^^

 **After Jiraya's Dead**

Tes...

Tes...

Drasss...

Hujan di daerah Konoha gakure turun semakin deras. Menambah lengkap suasana duka yang menyelimuti Konoha gakure saat ini.

Hujan deras yang terus mengguyur ini tidak mengubah langkah pemuda yang tengah diam terpatung ini. Tubuhnya yang sudah basah kuyup tidak membuatnya khawatir akan keadaannya sendiri. Aliran air yang terlihat di wajahnya bukan hanya air hujan saja, melainkan air mata yang turun dari mata blue sapphire itu.

Naruto Uzumaki. Pemuda itu tengah menangis di bawah langit hujan. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi akan keaadan tubuhnya saat ini. Kesedihan dan rasa kecewa memenuhi otaknya hingga air matanya tak mau berhenti turun.

"Ero-sennin..." Ucapnya pelan.

Sudah sejak satu hari yang lalu setelah diumumkannya kematian Jiraya oleh Tsunade. Tentu saja Naruto yang notabene adalah murid dari Jiraya langsung syok saat mengetahui hal itu. Ia tidak percaya guru kesayangannya itu sudah meninggalkannya.

"Naruto, ayo kita pulang!" Ajak seorang wanita yang berada dibelakang Naruto. Namun sepertinya Naruto sama sekali tak menggubrisnya.

Wanita itu hanya menghela napas lalu mendekati Naruto. Payung yang sedari tadi ia bawa, ia dekatkan ke arah Naruto. Berharap pemuda itu tak akan kehujanan lagi.

"Naruto..." Panggil wanita itu lagi.

"Aku tidak mau pulang, Sakura-chan." Jawab Naruto. Wanita yang dipanggil Sakura itu tampak sedih. Ia tahu benar saat ini Naruto sedang sangat sedih karena kematian guru kesayangannya itu. Ia tidak tega melihat teman satu timnya yang biasanya ceria dan penuh semangat sekarang menangis.

Walau wajahnya telah basah oleh air hujan, tetapi Sakura tetap tahu bahwa air mata itu tetap turun dari wajahnya. Menyakitkan sekali baginya melihat wajah Naruto yang seperti itu.

"Naruto...kau bisa sakit jika terus disini. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ucap Sakura berusaha membujuk Naruto.

Akhirnya Naruto menoleh ke arahnya. Semakin jelas terlihat wajah Naruto yang menangis itu.

Deg!

Dada Sakura terasa sesak melihat ekspresi Naruto yang seperti itu. Ia ingin menghapus air mata yang membuat wajah itu menjadi menyedihkan.

"Sakura-chan. Aku belum ingin pulang. Pulanglah..."

"BAKA!" Bentak Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa hah?!" Teriak Sakura sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap Naruto yang sudah berubah drastis itu.

"Kau jangan menangis seperti itu! Tidak cocok buatmu!" Bentak Sakura lagi.

"Aku... Aku..."

"Aku menyukaimu yang selalu ceria dan semangat itu, Baka!"

Sakura meninggalkan Naruto dan lai tanpa membawa payung. Ia meninggalkanya untuk Naruto. Dalam hati ia berharap, agar Naruto tidak kehujanan lagi dan segera pulang.

"Sakura-chan..." Ucap Naruto lirih.

"Inooo..."

"Iya? Apa Sakuraaa?" Tanya Ino Yamanaka, sahabat Sakura. Sudah 10 kali keluhan itu keluar dari mulut Sakura.

"Gimana ini?" Keluh Sakura lagi. Oke, ini sudah yang kesebelas kalinya keluhan itu terdengar. Ino pun menutup buku yang sedari tadi ia baca dan menengok ke arah Sakura.

"Kenapa tidak kau coba cara ampuh lainnya, sih?" Ucap Ino. Sakura mentapnya dengan heran.

"Cara ampuh?" Tanya Sakura. Ia terlihat berpikir sejenak lalu sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah jadi cerah.

"Ah! Mungkin cara itu akan berhasil!" Ucap Sakura semangat.

"Sakura, lihat! Ada Naruto, tuh!" Ucap Ino tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk pemuda berambut blonde yang sedang berjalan dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Benar-benar seperti orang yang kehilangan semangat.

Sakura sontak langsung berlari ke arah Naruto. Bersiap-siap melancarkan taktiknya agar Naruto kembali ceria.

"Naruto!" Panggil Sakura cukup lantang. Naruto pun menoleh ke arahnya namun tak menjawab panggilan Sakura.

'Sip! Ini pasti berhasil dengan cara ini. Semangat, Shannaroo!' Teriak inner Sakura.

"Naruto! Ayo kita kencan!" Ajak Sakura dengan suara cukup lantang.

Naruto sempat terkejut akan perkataan Sakura tadi, namun masih bisa ia tutupi. Ia lalu tersenyum ke arah Sakura yang terlihat sangat mengharapkan jawaban baik dari Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Sakura-chan. Tapi aku sedang tidak minat." Ucap Naruto lirih lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

JDEENGG!

Sakura langsung membatu mendengar jawaban dari Naruto. Ia tidak menyangkanya. Harusnya Naruto langsung lompat kegirangan begitu mendengar ajakan kencan dari Sakura.

'Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin. Mustahiiill!' Teriak inner Sakura kecewa.

Ino yang sudah melihat semua adegan Sakura dan Naruto itu langsung menghampiri Sakura yang sudah membatu.

"Sakura? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ino sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura. Namun Sakura tak menjawab apapun. Masih membatu.

"Ya ampun. Dia benar-benar syok ya?" Ucap Ino lalu menghela napasnya.

Esok harinya, Sakura tetap menemui Naruto. Namun sama saja. Ia tetap menuai penolakan dari Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke ramen Ichiraku? Aku yang traktir deh!" Ajak Sakura penuh semangat. Saking semangatnya, ia sampai mengacungkan jempolnya ala guru Gay.

"Aku tidak minat, Sakura-chan." Jawab Naruto membuat Sakura nampak kecewa. Namun ia tetap tidak menyerah.

"Kalau begitu, ayo beli dango saja!" Ucap Sakura spontan.

"Tidak, Sakura-chan."

"Ngg... kalau main kartu bareng?"

"Tidak."

"Beli Yakiniku?"

"Tidak."

"Latihan ninjutsu, bagaimana?"

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan. Kau kenapa dari tadi begitu terus?" Tanya Naruto agak menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"..."

"Kenapa? Kenapa katamu?" Ucap Sakura pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang bukan. Kau yang sekarang bukan Naruto yang kukenal dulu. Naruto yang selalu ceria dan penuh semangat."

"Sakura-cha..."

"Naruto yang selalu mengajakku kencan dan bertingkah keren dihadapanku."

"..."

"Kau tahu, Naruto?"

"Aku melakukan semua ini untukmu. Hanya untukmu." Ucap Sakura. Air matanya terasa ingin keluar, tapi ia menahannya agar tidak jatuh. Ia tidak ingin menangis di depan Naruto lagi.

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Sakura langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan menyeka air matanya.

"Baka!" Ucapnya.

"Huaa! Inooo!" Teriak Sakura frustasi.

Ino menatap Sakura bosan. Ia sudah lelah dengan keluhan dari Sakura. Semenjak ia menerima tolakan itu ia terus saja mengeluh bak anak kecil minta permen.

"Sakura. Masa begitu saja kau kalah? Kau kan kuat, jangan menyerah semudah itu!" Teriak Ino.

Sakura menatap sahabatnya itu dengan serius. Benar juga ucapannya.

"Baiklah aku akan coba cara lain. Aku pergi dulu Ino. Terima kasih ya!" Ucap Sakura lalu lari keluar dari toko bunga milik keluarga Yamanaka itu.

Sementara di lain tempat.

"Ayah! Belikan aku es krim!" Rengek seorang anak kecil kepada ayahnya. Naruto hanya memandangnya sedih. Ia jadi teringat sesuatu tentang guru mesumnya itu.

'Naruto, kau mau es krim ini? Kita bagi dua ya?'

'Wah, makasih Ero-sennin!'

Ingatan itu terus menghantui Naruto. Kenangan demi kenangan bersama gurunya itu terus bermunculan di otak Naruto. Ia masih belum bisa menerima bahwa Jiraya-sensei sudah tidak ada lagi untuk melatihnya.

"Kenapa? Kau bilang ingin melihatku bisa mewujudkan mimpiku. Kau bilang ingin melihatku menjadi hokage dan berdiri di depan rakyat Konoha dengan gagahnya. Tapi kenapa kau justru pergi?" Ucap Naruto lirih.

Ia merasa Jiraya sudah seperti ayah angkatnya sendiri. Ia juga telah membuatnya menjadi kuat hingga seperti ini. Mengajarkan rasenggan, dan hal hebat lainnya. Sungguh menyakitkan bila mengingat orang yang telah mengajarkan semua itu sekarang telah tiada lagi untuk mendampinginya nanti.

Tes...

Tes..

Air mata itu turun lagi. Ia tak bisa menhannya. Sakit. Terlalu sakit kalau mengingat semua hal itu.

"Haha... kenapa aku menangis?" Ucap Naruto hambar.

"Naruto..."

Mendengar hal itu Naruto langsung menyeka air matanya dan menoleh ke arah suara.

"Sakura-chan!" Ucap Naruto terkejut saat mengetahui kedatangan Sakura.

Sakura telah melihat semua itu. Semua ucapan Naruto yang menyedihkan itu dapat ia dengar dengan jelas. Ekspresi Naruto yang menangis dengan jelas dapat ia lihat. Menyakitkan.

Greb!

"Sakura-chan?" Ucap Naruto terkejut saat Sakura tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Sakura-chan, ada apa?" Tanya Naruto keheranan.

Sakura tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Ia justru mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto.

Ia tidak peduli lagi tentang Naruto yang mungkin akan menolaknya lagi. Ia hanya ingin membuat Naruto tenang.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Sakura-cha..."

"Diamlah, Naruto! Biarkan saja aku!" Ucap Sakura memaksa.

"Tolong biarkan aku...memelukmu sebentar saja, tolonglah!" Pinta Sakura dengan nada lembut dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"..."

Ah, rasanya hangat. Nyaman sekali. Setidaknya perasaan itu bisa menghilangkan rasa sedihnnya.

Baiklah, biar saja. Biarkan Sakura memeluknya untuk saat ini. Toh, ini juga bisa menenangkan dirinya untuk sementara.

"Naruto..." ucap Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"...ya?"

"Kau mau pulang? Ayo aku antar." Tawar Sakura. Naruto terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah, boleh juga." Ucap Naruto. Suara baritone Naruto membuat wajah Sakura kembali menjadi cerah. Ia langsung menggandeng tangan Naruto dan mulai berjalan.

Suasana Konoha saat ini lumayan sepi. Orang-orang yang biasanya berlalu lalang di jalan sekarang tidak terlihat. Toko-toko yang biasanya buka pun mulai dari satu hari yang lalu terlihat tutup. Benar-benar seperti suasana duka.

Keadaan seperti itu membuat Sakura agak resah. Suasana yang kelam ini pasti setidaknya membuat perasaan Naruto semakin sedih saja.

'Kenapa tokonya dikit banget sih yang buka? Padahal aku mau traktir Naruto. Huh...' Keluh Sakura dalam hati.

"Sakura-chan."

"Eh? Ada apa?" Suara baritone milik Naruto mengagetkan Sakura.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ucapnya singkat. Sakura celingak-celinguk. Ternyata benar, mereka sudah sampai di tempat tinggal Naruto. Ia tidak menyadari hal itu. Mungkin karena ia terlalu banyak melamun tadi.

"Naruto, boleh aku masuk?" Tanya Sakura lirih. Malu, ia malu mengucapkan hal itu. Seharusnya anak perempuan tidak masuk ke kamar anak laki-laki, tetapi Sakura membulatkan tekadnya untuk masuk karena ia ingin menghibur Naruto. Ingin bersamanya lebih lama.

Naruto memandang Sakura heran. Sakura sudah mulai pucat, ia pasti akan ditolak lagi kali ini.

"Boleh, masuklah, Sakura-chan!" Jawab Naruto yang langsung membuat Sakura bebas dari wajah pucatnya. Ia dengan riang masuk ke rumah kecil Naruto.

Berantakan, benar-benar berantakan. Sakura sudah menduga kamar seorang laki-laki pasti mayoritas kurang rapi, terutama pemuda bermarga Uzumaki ini.

"Hiks..."

Baru saja Sakura hendak menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk merapikan kamar Naruto tapi sebuah suara isakan menghentikan niatnya. Ia menoleh.

Oh tidak! Mata blue sapphire itu mengeluarkan air mata lagi. Sakura buru-buru menghampiri Naruto.

"Sudah! Jangan menangis lagi!" Ucapnya tegas. Sakura menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggapai wajah Naruto. Jarinya bergerak mengusap air mata yang mengalir itu.

"Maaf, Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto di sela-sela isakannya.

Sakura meletakkan jari telunjuknya di mulut Naruto.

"Ssshh... kenapa kau minta maaf? Kau sama sekali tidak bersalah, Naruto." Ucap Sakura lembut. Ia mengusap lagi air mata yang akan jatuh ke lantai itu.

"Naruto, aku tahu kau sedih. Aku juga sama sedihnya. Tsunade-sama juga sangat sedih bahkan ia juga menangis sepertimu. Aku tahu ia orang yang sangat penting bagimu."

"..."

"Tapi jangan biarkan perasaan sedih ini menguasaimu. Kau harus tegar. Kau Naruto Uzumaki, sang calon hokage masa depan bukan? Naruto yang kukenal adalah orang yang sangat kuat. Orang yang selalu penuh semangat."

Srek!

Naruto jatuh terduduk di lantai. Tangannya masih memegang lengan Sakura erat walaupun tubuhnya sedikit gemetaran. Ucapan Sakura sukses membuatnya tercengang. Hal itu seolah menjadi tamparan bagi dirinya sendiri yang tidak boleh terus terlarut dalam kesedihan.

"Hiks...hiks. Sakura-chan maaf. Maafkan aku." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku, aku terlalu sedih karena tidak menerima kenyataan bahwa Ero-sennin sudah tidak ada lagi."

"Naruto..." Sakura ikut duduk seperti Naruto. Sekali lagi, ia menyeka air mata itu.

"Sudahlah. Tenanglah, masih ada banyak orang yang bersamamu termasuk aku. Aku akan selalu di sisimu." Ucap Sakura berusaha menenangkan Naruto. Ia kembali memeluk Naruto.

"Nah, ayo kutraktir es krim. Eh! Aduh. Uangku tinggal sedikit, esnya kita bagi dua ya!" Ucap Sakura.

Naruto tertegun, hal ini hampir sama seperti yang dilakukan guru mesumnya dulu. Ia mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Ya. Tidak apa-apa. Ayo, Sakura-chan!" Ajak Naruto yang langsung membuka pintu rumahnya.

Sakura tersenyum cerah. Matanya berbinar-binar.

"Iya! Ayo!" Balas Sakura lalu menggandeng tangan Naruto.

Author's room: Wahahaha... gimana fic pertama saya minna? Aneh? Buruk? Lol? Hmm... sudah kuduga. Any review~^^?


End file.
